ABC Guide to Jacob and Alice
by Stephycats7785
Summary: The ABC guide to the relationship between Jacob Black and Alice Cullen.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: ABC Guide To Jacob And Alice  
Rating: T  
Pairing: Alice/Jacob  
Summary: The abc guide to the relationship between Jacob Black and Alice Brandon Cullen.  
Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

A- Alice. Alice, it was such a common name and yet the girl christened with said name was anything other than common. Jacob Black knew she was different the second he set eyes on her while he was picking up a part for the rabbit in Forks. As soon as his dark eyes took in her tiny form, he knew right away he had to learn as much about her as possible. He wouldn't understand until months later why his father never seemed happy if he brought up the small female in conversation, but by the time he did realize the truth, there was nothing which could be done because by that point he was already half in love with her.

B- Bite. "Alice, you're being over dramatic. I told you I was fine. You didn't even break the skin." Jacob moved so he stood in front of his girlfriend who hadn't spoken a word to him since the wee hours of the morning. "It was a love bite and nothing more Ali. We both knew there was going to be complications, but I consider the night a success considering I'm not dead."

Alice narrowed her eyes at at her shape shifting boyfriend. 'I can't believe you would even joke about that Jake! Do you have any idea how close you actually came to death? I could have killed you and probably would have if you didn't speak up and say something. What happens if next time I am so lost in the moment I don't hear you? What happens if I break the skin? You will die Jake and in my book that is no laughing matter."

"You won't hurt me." The alpha male replied with such sincerity hat Alice couldn't stop herself from believing him.

"How can you know that for sure?" She may not have complete faith in herself, but it was obvious Jacob Black had complete faith in her.

Jacob reached out to cup her cheek with the palm of his hand. "I know without a doubt because I know you Alice. I know you would never do anything that could possibly put me in harms way. Like I said, I trust you Alice and it's about time you start to trust you as well."

C- Cream. Jacob never understood how the future seeing vampire could have such perfect skin. As a rule of thumb, all vampires were supposed to be perfect so they could lure in their next meal without much hassle, but the alpha wolf could usually pick out a flaw or two if he took the time to look extra carefully, yet with Alice, no matter how hard he looked, Jake was unable to find even one tiny flaw. He couldn't even chalk up the fact he saw her as perfect being because he was in love with her. Even when they had been enemies, Jacob still couldn;t find anything wrong with her.

With skin as smooth as porcelain and the color of cream, eyes a bright alluring gold, short spiky hair the color of coal, and a sense of fashion like no other, it was no wonder he couldn't find one thing about her he'd change even if he could. She was his Alice and nothing would ever change that nor would anyone take her from him. If you thought about, it actually told you how much he loved her considering he could look past the little fact she was a vampire, the same thing he was designed to kill.

D- Dimples. Dimples, the first thing little Alice Cullen noticed about Jacob Black were the two tiny dimples, one on each cheek right about his top lip and a little bit to the left. She thought they fit him rather well and made him look more youthful which Alice thought suited him, especially when he smiled. On their wedding day they had chosen to write their own vows to each other and when the pixie like vampire read hers out loud, she made sure to include how much she adore his dimples since technically they were what got them together in the first place. If he hadn't had any dimples then she probably never would have noticed him in the first place. Suffice to say, the other members of Jakes pack never let him live it down and took great joy in reminding him daily that he had, 'the most adorable dimples of all time' at least according to Alice.

E- Elephant. "Let me get this straight, you want to go to Africa on our honeymoon so you can eat an elephant?" Jacob tilted his head at his soon to be wife. During all the years he had known her, the Native American male had gotten used to her strange requests, but this, by far, had to be the strangest request he had ever gotten before. "Don't you want to go somewhere a little more romantic? We can go to Africa anytime."

"We can go somewhere romantic anytime as well." She countered as a pout started to form on her lips. "Remember how I told you that every year my siblings and I have a contest to see who can hunt the most bizarre or most unique out of all the other creatures my brothers and sister hunt? Well it's that time again and I have been undefeated for three years in a row and I am not about to end that streak right now. Last year I won for the okapi I killed, the year before that it was a piranha, and the first year I ever won was a platypus. The main rule is you cannot use the same animal twice and nobody has ever hunted an elephant before. I know Edward is going to hunt an anteater and Emmett is going to hunt a donkey just so he can say he got ass, and the others are doing a good job at concealing what they are going to hunt and so I knew I had to do something unexpected so an elephant it is."

The russet skinned male shook his head with a smile. "Anything for you Alice. I wouldn't want to be the one to end your winning streak and besides, at least it will be a honeymoon we'll never forget."

"That's the spirit!" She chirped happily before pressing her lips against his. "I love you Jacob Black and the next time you need me to do something I promise to do it without complaint since I will owe you a favor for doing this for me."

F- Fawn. "Look Jake, I know you love the little leech or whatever, but since I haven't been out right rude to the little lunatic, my one request is that you keep all your sappy romantic notions out of your head while we are both phased." Leah Clearwater was glad that one of her only friends had found happiness, but sometimes she really wished he would keep his thoughts to himself. "It's getting so bad that I have started dreaming about your little leech. Do you have any idea what it was like for me to have a so not PG rated dream about the midget bloodsucker? My mind is never going to be the same again you know and it's all your fault! You always fawn over her and I cannot take it anymore. How would you feel if I was having dreams about the mind reader, the doctor, or any of the others and it started to effect you? At least I know how to keep my fantasies to myself thank you very much."

Jacob could feel a big goofy smile take over his expression. "You've had erotic dreams about Alice? You have to tell me all about it Lee. I could use some new material for some of my fantasies including Alice. Oh wait, do you think you could just phase and show me rather than tell me? Seeing something with your own eyes is usually better than simply hearing about it."

Even the slap the she-wolf delivered to the side of her alphas head wasn't enough to knock some sense in to him. She sighed with a roll of her eyes. Men were weird and they always would be; nothing she or anyone else did would ever change that. In the end it was just something she would have to get used to.

G- Gleam. There was this look Alice Cullen would get in her eyes that scared her boyfriend more than anything else. It wasn't a look of anger or anything like that, but rather a gleam of curiosity and excitement. Usually it appeared when she had a plan set in her mind and everyone knew when Alice had a plan set her mind, nothing and nobody was safe if she set her gaze towards you. Jake had learned a very long time ago that if he wanted to avoid being pulled in to one of her many schemes, he needed to run as soon as even just a hint of that telltale gleam entered her golden eyes. He needed to run far and he needed to run fasf; of course he never stayed away for long since he was in love with the little bucket of safety, but even though he loved her, he would not take the risk of getting arrested for helping with one of her crazy ideas.

H- Harp. Alice was trying her hardest to keep her laughter from popping out, but she simply could not do it. "You really played the harp in middle school? In all the years I can remember, I have never once met a man, well a straight man, who played the harp. How on earth did that happen Jake?"

"It wasn't by choice trust me." He grumbled while casting his eyes down towards the floor. "I decided I wanted to skip school that day and I had completely forgotten the fact it was the day we would be choosing our instruments in band. Well the next day at school when it was time for band I found out that since I had skipped I would have to take the instrument that was left over and the only instrument not taken was the stupid harp. I wanted to drop band, but my dad wouldn't let me. He said it was my punishment for skipping school and trust me when I say it's a punishment I have never been able to live down."

I- Isabelle. She was a human and yet she was the biggest threat Alice had ever faced before. This weak human girl, Isabelle Swan, had an attraction to Jacob Black she didn't bother trying to hide. The human had just recently moved here to be with her father the police chief Charlie Swan who happened to be best friends with Jacobs father. Billy Black had been thrilled to realize Bella had feelings for his son and he non so stealthily tried to push the pair together.

For weeks Alice toyed with the idea of breaking up with Jacob so he could be free to date Bella Swan if he wanted. Maybe she was the better choice for him considering she was human and would never accidentally kill him in the heat of the moment. Bella would be able to give him a normal life, well as normal of a life a shape shifter could have. Finally Alice had broke down and told Jacob why she had been slowly distancing herself from him. When his eyes widened in disbelief and he stared at her in a way only he had ever done before, she realized that she had nothing to worry from the human female because the way Jacob looked at her made her think 'Isabelle who?'

**AN: Hia guys, so I wrote this as a way to try and deal with writers block I have been having lately and it is going to be a two or three part one though I am not sure yet. I guess it depends on how long each section gets. I know I have a few requests for other ABC guides, but this just kind of came to me while I was watching a few Jacob and Alice videos on Youtube. As always I would love to hear your thoughts.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!

J- Jeans. Fashion had always been something the only son of Billy Black had never understood nor did he want to understand it. His animal eating girlfriend on the other hand was practically obsessed with fashion. It wasn't unusual for Alice to go out only to come back with arm loads of clothes for him that they both knew he would never wear though Alice always clung to the hope her sense of fashion would one day rub off on him.

"Jake, I am going out shopping with Rose and Esme so I may be gone for a while. They are having half off sales in every store in the mall and I simply cannot miss it. Is there anything you need me to pick up for you?" Alice was smiling ear to ear at the prospect of shopping. That only thing which made her happier was spending time with with him alone. "I have noticed that you are starting to run out pants due to your phasing. If you want I can get you a few pairs just tell me what kind you want."

Her boyfriend looked up from the video game he had been absorbed in moments before. "You know I'm not that picky Alice, just pick me up some jeans."

Her tiny features scrunched up slightly. "You need to be more specific Jake. What kind do you want?"

"Um, blue ones?" The words came out more a question than a request. Pressing pause on the controller, the alpha wolf gave his girlfriend his full attention. "Honestly, I really don't care that much about clothing. I mean really, how many kinds of jeans can there actually be?"

"Oh Jake," Her hand came to rest where her heart would be beating if she was still human and alive. Her expression crumbled completely as if her entire world had just been turned on its axis. "Every time you open your mouth when it comes to fashion, you break my heart."

K- Kennel. Whenever Alice went hunting with a member of her family, her sister Rosalie would always stay behind so she could annoy Jacob Black. It was no secret the blond completely hated the shape shifter from La Push. Rosalie thought her sister could do better and she took great pleasure in trying to make him snap whenever the others weren't. Over time she stopped hating him and only pulled pranks on him as a way to show he was part of the family and sometimes her pranks went a little too far.

"Rose, what did you do to Jake this time?" The undead seer had been home for a few fours now and she could not find her fiancee anywhere. She had looked in all the usual places and even called his friends, but nobody knew anything. It was when she noticed the smirk on her vampire sisters face that she knew Rosalie had something to do with his disappearance. "Where have you stashed this time?"

The smirk grew even wider as she set her magazine down to meet her smaller sisters eyes. "Have you checked at the kennel?"

L- Luna. "You're Neville." Those were the only two words which left Alice's mouth as she set down the final Harry Potter book she had just finished.

Jake, who had been working on a model car, glanced her way as a look of confusion passed over his features. "I'm a what?"

"Not a what, it's a who." She corrected coming over to sit in his lap as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "You are Neville Longbottom from Harry Potter. You are smarter than he is, much more handsome, and you have better reflexes, but you are still him because I'm Luna obviously and they hook up in the movies."

Her russet skinned boyfriend frowned slightly. "I always saw myself as more of a Harry Potter myself or even Cedric Diggory, but I guess being Neville is cool as long as I get to have you."

M- Mystical. "Maybe you were a Gypsy." Jacob could tell the love of his life was thinking about the past she didn't remember because she had that sad longing look on her face. When they had first gotten together, Jacob had tried to get some more information about her past, but he hadn't been able to dig anything up. He still had people looking, but he thought it was best not to tell Alice unless he found something because he did not want to get her hopes up again only to have them crushed if nothing ever turned up. "I mean you see the future and everything and it would explain why you don't have a paper trail since Gypsies move around all the time. You also give off a mystical vibe that makes me think of Gypsies. Hmm, maybe you should start telling the future during the fair or something. Even if you don't remember anything you will get some pocket money even though you don't really need it."

Alice laughed as she curled up in to his arms. She really appreciated the fact he was trying to cheer her up. "We could join a freak show; the girl who sees the future and the amazing dog boy."

Jacob pressed his lips against her forehead softly. "Now you're on the right track. See, great minds do think alike."

N- Neo. "I told you to have faith me and that I would make sure you had an amazingly epic halloween costume and I kept my promise didn't I?" The pixie like vampire was currently bouncing on the balls of her feet due to her excitement at seeing Jacob in his halloween costume. "Nothing is cooler than Neo from the Matrix. Now I have to go get in to my Trinity costume so don't go looking for the Oracle while I'm changing because if you do then no snuggles at the end of the night for you."

O- Obliviate. Jacob was almost asleep with Alice in his arms and they watched one of the Harry Potter movies his fiancee was obsessed with, when her voice startled him from his almost slumber. "I think that Wizards and witches are real because that obliviate spell would explain why I have no memories of my human life."

Stretching his arms, Jacob yawned loudly. "You may be right Ali, maybe they really do exist and maybe you are one since you seem to have obliviated my sleep for the time being."

P- Paris. For their third wedding anniversary, Jacob and Alice Black had decided to go to Paris. She hadn't been there in almost a decade and Jacob had never been there period. They mostly looked at the sights and when they took a tour of the Eiffel Tower and he saw his wife in the moonlight, he knew without a doubt this was the best day of his life and when she smiled at him, he knew she felt the same way.

Q- Quote. For their tenth wedding anniversary, Jacob had gotten his wife a new wedding band and engraved on the inside was a quote which always make him think of her, 'It was a million tiny little things that, when you added them all up, they meant we were supposed to be together, and I knew it.' The quote was actually perfect for the pair if you thought about it. It hadn't been one specific event which brought them together; it had been a multitude of things and that's why Jacob knew Alice would get the meaning behind the words, she always did.

R- Ripples. The female vampire who happened to be married to the alpha shape shifter was sitting down by the water throwing in small stones and watching the ripples that were created when the stones landed in the water. Her husband was currently in wolf form and sitting next to her. He knew she had something on her mind and so he waited patiently for her to speak which did not take very long.

"Human lives are like the ripples in the water." She whispered all the time knowing he would hear her. "They don't last very long, but in the short time they do exist, they make a huge impact in the water surrounding them. That is what makes them so beautiful, knowing they won't last forever and it's the same reason a humans life is considered beautiful. Living forever and knowing you will live forever takes away some of that beauty, but I'm lucky in regards to that because I have you in my life and you brought some of that beauty back in to my life. I love you Jacob from now until forever."

The rust colored wolf yipped happily as he licked her hand to let her know that he loved her as well and in his eyes she would always be beautiful in his eyes immortal or not.

TBC...

**AN: Here is the second part to the Jacob and Alice ABC guide. I really do hope you all liked this chapter and as always I would love to hear your thoughts.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!

S- Snuggle. "Jake, what are you doing?" Alice had been laying down reading the latest fashion magazine when she felt her boyfriend come to lay next to her as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

"I am having a good snuggle with my girlfriend so pipe down and enjoy the moment for what it is." He stated before kissing her shoulder and pulling her deeper in to his embrace. "Tough guys are aloud to snuggle once in a while too."

T- Tunnel. On the annual Cullen family yearly vacation, Jacob was attending for the first time and about an hour in to the ride he regretted agreeing to go. Being stuck in a car with a bunch of bloodsuckers was bad enough, but he had figured he could deal with it in order to spend more time with Alice. What he hadn't been prepared for however was Alice herself. It was like she had turned in to a child as soon as she sat in the backseat of the car. She was talking nonstop at a speed he could barely comprehend, she was not able to sit still for more than five seconds, and she and Emmett kept poking each other to get a reaction from the other. It was no wonder Edward and Rosalie brought their own vehicles and Jasper his motorcycle. If he'd of had more time Jacob would have brought the rabbit.

"Look a tunnel!" She squealed happy. "You all know the rules; if you can't hold your breath until the end then you lose."

"You do know you don't actually breath right Alice?" He asked, but quickly regretted it when she turned to glare on him. "Um, so we have to hold our breath? I think I can do that."

In the back of his mind, Jacob was hoping that if he held his breath for long enough maybe he would pass out and wake up right when they reached their destination.

U- Umbrella. Forks Washington was known for being the rain capital of the world and while most people hated the dreary weather, it was perfect cover for vampires such as the Cullen family. The alpha wolf, who also happened to be dating the smallest Cullen girl, didn't really mind the rain since he did not get cold and hardly ever got sick since phasing for the first time. Since it was a rainy day and Jake was picking up Alice for school, he brought along an umbrella because even though the cold did not effect her and she couldn't get sick, it did not mean he lost all his manners when it came to common courtesy.

"Sometimes I wonder if you are the seer in this relationship, you are always prepared for almost any situation." The tiny blood drinker with a 1000 watt smle, kissed her fiancee on the cheek. "You are always so sweet Jacob, but don't worry, I won't tell anyone my future husband is an umbrella carrying softie at heart."

V- Vegan. "You are not."

"Yes I am."

"No you aren't." He insisted with his arms crossed.

"I am too!" She hissed back as her eyes narrowed.

Jake scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Just because you don't eat people, it does not make you vegetarian and if you are not a vegetarian you're not a vegan."

Edward Cullen choose that very second to walk in to the room. "This is what the two of you have been arguing about for the past seven hours? You are fighting about if Alice is a vegan or not? Man, and people call me weird."

W- Whip. A few weeks before Jacob and Alice were to be married, a package arrived for Alice and as soon as she opened it she pulled out a whip, like a real leather whip. "Yes! I was afraid it was never going to get here."

Her soon to be husband eyed the whip warily. "Baby, why did you order a whip? Do you have a secret identity I don't know about? What on earth could you possibly need it for?"

A teasing, yet seductive smile came to settle on her pouty lips. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

X- Xerophilous. One one of the rare sunny days in Forks, Alice was out working in her garden and it wasn't a regular garden either, it was filled to the brim with different breeds of plants from all over the world. Her plant collection was one of her most prized possessions other than her shoes of course and she was always telling Jacob about different plants and while he didn't understand most of what was said, he did his best to act enthused because it made her happy.

"Did you know a cactus is xerophilous?" When Alice directed her question at her mate he just shook his head. Of course he hadn't known that, he didn't even know what the word meant. "Originally the cactus wasn't made to survive in such dry warm weather, but over time it changed, evolved if you will, to survive in its surroundings. Kind of like you if you want to think of it that way. I mean you changed your life so we could be together so I guess that makes you xerophilous as well."

Y- Yataghan. On their one year anniversary Alice had gotten her boyfriend a yataghan which was a ceremonial Turkish knife. She had known he would like it for the fact it was an antique, but as well for the fact he could use it on his hunting trips. The look on his face, when he opened the long box to reveal the weapon, was as much as a gift for Alice as it was for Jake.

Z- Zapateo. The only son of Billy Black always knew his girlfriend was a tad eccentric and often times perceived as crazy, but that happened to be one of the many reasons he was in love with her. Anyways, he had always known Alice to be a bit crazy so when she told them the first dance at their wedding would be the zapateo, it hadn't come as a suprise. During the dance he was eternally grateful his father had forced him in to taking tap lessons when he was younger.

THE END!

**AN: This is the end of the ABC guide to Jacob and Alice and I have to say that I think it came out rather well. I do hope you all liked it.**

**Please R&R like always!**


End file.
